


The Tower

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rapunzel Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina failed with trying to escape her marriage to Leopold and is trapped in a tower...until her step-daughter sends a bandit to save her.





	The Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous on CuriousCat: 17. Rapunzel - OQ

Regina had thought she had finally found a way to escape. She worked with Rumple and she had everything ready to go. What she didn’t plan on, was Cora finding her way back from Wonderland. She assisted Leopold with locking her away. Regina wasn’t even sure where the tower was, she had been blindfolded when she was brought to it. The tower prevented her from being able to use even the tiniest bit of magic. Her days were spent alone, bar the one time a day that she was brought food and water. The servants were ordered to not speak to her and they always had a knight at the door, preventing her from doing so.

 

Her only view of the outside was a single clear glass window. She’d stare out at it, trying to figure out how much time had passed given the seasons that went by. Her already long dark hair was growing and she had no one to help her with it. The tower was one room, with a hammock to sleep on, journals to keep her busy and a tub in the corner so she wouldn’t ruin the servants’ day with her stench.

 

The tower grew hotter as spring turned to summer for the third time, especially with her long dark hair. She had tried to ask for a barrette or something of the sort from the servant that came to visit her, but she had been swiftly ignored. Eventually, she figured how to open the window to the tower and leaned out of it. It was the first she had been able to feel the outdoors in three years. The sun shone on her face and she soaked it in.

 

Suddenly, an arrow came whirling past her face. Regina looked into the distance and saw someone heading towards the tower. A mysterious figure began scaling the stone tower, faster than the squirrels that occasionally did. She moved backwards, allowing them to jump through the window. Regina quickly held her hands up.

 

“If you’re with the king, I’ll shut the window…”

“Trust me, milady,” his accented voice said as he removed his hood, revealing a handsome man with blue eyes and dark blonde hair. “I’m not working with the king. My name is Robin, Robin Hood. I was hired by Princess Snow.”

Regina snarled. Her step-daughter was part of the reason she was stuck up here to begin with. “What could she possibly want?”

“She fell for a shepherd and was kicked out of the castle. She’s been able to live her happy ending, and she wants the same for you. She paid me to come save you.”

Regina’s eyes widened and she tilted her head. “The tower won’t allow me to leave.”

“Well, let’s see if we can find you a way out of here.”


End file.
